Terminology
This page lists the various terminology used in Shaman King. {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| Mochirei Mochirei: are spirits that accompany shaman fighters and allow them to use various skills such as Hyoui-Gattai or Over Soul. Depending on the shaman fighters this Mochirei can be treated as a friend and loyal companion or as a slave. The relationship between the Mochirei's and the shaman fighters can also affect their ability to fight because the Mochirei can choose to disobey their shamans if they do not approve of what they are doing leaving the shaman fighters to fend for themselves. Furyoku Furyoku: (巫力) is a term used to determine the measure of sixth sense a person possesses. This can be increased by having a near-death experience such as when Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. went to train. With this power, a shaman fighter can produce an Over Soul. More Furyoku level which means more control over one's guardian ghost and more powerful forms of the Over Soul. Reiryoku Reiryoku: (靈力), is a term used to determine spiritual power & strength that a ghost possesses. This power is manifested in the form of magic and supernatural ability. A shaman fighter must be careful consideration when creating an Over Soul with high Reiryoku because a spirit's Reiryoku level determines how much shaman fighter's Furyoku is needed to form an O.S Liljien The Liljien: (リルジェン,) is a compendium of all human knowledge that Lilly frequently consults to find information on people, cultures, and other subjects. Seirei-class Seirei-class: is the classification for spirits who have existed for 500 years or more and whose souls have shed their physical attachment to achieve their purest form. Sacred--or 'higher'--spirits are more appropriately ghosts who have ascended beyond their ego, enabling them to assume any form or shape freely. After this "ascending", the spirit does not have to become stronger since this is the highest form of power. Only the shaman fighter has to train and grow stronger. Kami-class Kami-class: (God class) is the classification of the most powerful ghosts in Shaman King. Sixteen are known to exist at this time These ghosts have near bottomless power and can grow stronger by eating other ghosts. The problem is that these ghosts require a lot of Furyoku to keep themselves going. The shaman fighter who controls one of these must be incredibly strong and must be extremely cautious around them since they will eat any spirit that comes in their way. Hitodama Mode Hitodama Mode: in the form of most spirits take before performing any kind of Over Soul. When in this form the spirit takes the form of a small ball, sometimes with a fiery tail and only their faces and a few small details are present. Sometimes the Mochirei take this form even when they're not about to use Over Soul, most likely this is for them to take less space. Hyoui-Gattai Hyoui-Gattai: (憑依合体, Spirit Unity or Over Soul Merge) is the earliest form of Over Soul has shown Instead of using a medium to manifest the spirit into the real world, it uses the shaman fighter's body and allows them to take over the body for as long as necessary. Because it is a form of possession and it doesn't manifest the spirits in the real world, this form of Over Soul barely uses Furyoku. Over Soul :See More: Over Soul Over Soul: (O.S. for short) is the result of a Shaman fighter placing his guardian ghost into an object (Medium) to create a powerful weapon or to manifest the ghost into the real world. Medium A medium is an object that is used for Over Soul. This could be anything but usually reflects the guardian ghost-like Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf 's Evil katana, Dark Harusame or Renako Kuina Tearson's kendo sword. Sometimes the medium is changed to reflect a power increase of the shaman fighter or guardian ghost's power increase. This was the case with both Eliskūya and Renako since they both needed a second medium for a power increase and for new techniques. Patch The Patch is a Native American tribe that officiates the Shaman Fight. The Patch is known to be good shaman fighters and has developed their own shamanic techniques. The Patch is unfortunately known to be very poor, the ten officiants have complained about this but the reason why they are so poor is that every five hundred years they must put up the penniless shaman fighters in hotels and fix the damage the fights caused to the right location. The Patch has a policy of 'make do on your own' to the officiants which creates a few problems for them. Jiang Shi (Kyonshi) The Jiang Shi are zombies that the Tao Family uses instead of ghosts. They are created from reasonably intact corpses or freshly dead people. The process of creating is simple: the body is first stripped of all clothing and is changed to a standard uniform or other clothing depending on the final job of zombie. Next, the ghost of the deceased or the ghost of another is placed into the body forming a perfect union since the body is a hollow shell. Then, the zombie is given a talisman on its head allowing someone to use the zombie. The optional step is to change a zombie's body structure with added things like animal parts or machinery creating a new weapon. The (current) only exception to the talisman control of Kyonshi is Tao Jun's "zombie" Lee Pyron, whose talisman was removed because he didn't want to be controlled by them. Category:Terminology